narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taki Tezuka
Umm... this character cannot have the Sharingan, because he is not a full-blooded Uchiha. Please revise this. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 12:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Better? Yes, thank you. Also, please remember to sign your name. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 12:11, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Rules This article is not in accordance to the new Naruto Fanon General Formatting Rules. For reference to these rules, please look below. If changes are not made within 3 days, deletion will be made without any more notification. Format Rules #Character, Land, and Village articles should possess an infobox that includes sufficient content, which will be decided upon by an admin (other articles are optional). #All articles should use the basic headings for content (i.e. ), labelled correctly and with the needed content shown under. #Users should use the currently used infoboxes for characters; do not use any older forms that are considered outdated. #Users should not leave their signatures on any article other than their own user page and/or talk pages. To show ownership of an article, please use the property template that is in use, or put your user name in the article's categories. #Character articles should contain sections for at least personality and appearance (and/or a picture of the character in question, though it is suggested you use both). Takeshi (Talk here) 23:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I think this is better Please don't delete my page :( :Unfortunately you only fixed one of the problems found within the article. Locate and fix any that are there. Takeshi (Talk here) 18:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) What am I missing? If the Infobox is wrong, then what do i need? I have a personality and appearance page + a picture. I have a property template and no signature. If the infobox format is wrong I NEED DRASTIC HELP because I have no idea how to create a good one If there is a problem with anything else please specify... Anbu320 19:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320 A question Sup man...I see you have been putting up quite a few interesting articles. As such I would be interested in staging a battle between this character and one of my own. This way you can have something as a current synopsis for your character. You should respond as quick as possible so that we can possibly get started. I look forward to battling with you. --Kazeyo 00:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Help I understand that you're having difficulty with formatting and other things. For infobox, I can leave you one here. If you click "edit", then when you are editing, click the "Source" button on the top right and copy everything after the part. Then you can take it, fill it in and paste it onto a page in "Source" mode to make it work. Secondly, there are rules on the wiki to stop characters from being too powerful. Kamui is a very powerful jutsu, and it cannot be combined with any other jutsu because it wouldn't work- Kamui sucks things in like a vacuum, so Chidori would be sucked in and it wouldn't work. Abilities Section 8 - Godmodding under any circumstances is not allowed within the Fanon. An abilities section with godmodding (depending on the severity) will be either, wiped completely by an admin, or messaged on the pages talk page and given a set amount of time before it is wiped. Section 8-B - The definition of Godmodding is to be interpretted by the Administration. Abilities section was nuked - too overpowered. Also, Cosmic Release, I don't like it. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) To Do I know I have to fix this and I will but I have finals coming and really gotta focus on those right now but as soon as they are done or I have a second of free time I will get on it so here is my to do list 1) reduce in abilities by removing (please insert anything you think makes hi too overpowered 2) Fix cosmic release (but I don't no what u don't like about it... Itself? The style? I need Taki to have an original release and I thought combining the sharingan and mysterious peacock method was an original idea) please feel free to leave any edits on my talk page (that will make it easier for me 2 respond) thanks, Anbu320 03:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320